godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Battra
Battra is a fictional giant black moth appearing in Godzilla vs. Mothra. Like Mothra, Battra has both larva and [[imago (adult) forms. Battra's name most likely comes from the common Japanese practice of shortening two words to make one; in this case the combination of the Japanese spelling of Battle Mothra (Batoru Mosura), as described in the Super Godzilla video game manual. It was also said to be "Black Mothra" (as described in Godzilla vs. Mothra)]].Battra appeared in Godzilla vs. Mothra A.K.A. Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth which was presented in the Heisei series (Season 2). Origin Battra was created by Earth's life force 12,000 years ago to destroy the human race, but Mothra, the defender of humankind, fought a fierce battle with Battra and emerged victorious. The Cosmos had to let the human race that Mothra's egg had been washed away and that they should not take it, which they eventually do bringing it back to Tokyo. Then Mothra's evil brother, Battra rises and tries to kill his sister and then Godzilla comes to destroy Tokyo with them. Battra and Mothra eventually team up and stun Godzilla and then carry him to Tokyo Bay. Howecer, Godzilla fired his nuclear heat ray at the already wounded Battra, killing him and the two kaiju plummeted into the sea. But of course Godzilla appeared again in the following sequel, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II where he fought the G.D.F.'s version of MechaGodzilla, originally created by aliens. Millions of years later, Battra was awoken by a meteorite in Siberia. Battra swam to the coast of Japan and burrowed, then reappearing and attacking Nagoya. The JSDF fought Battra but were no match, and Battra left a wrecked city behind as he burrowed again. Battra appeared where Godzilla and Mothra were battling, and engaged Godzilla, who was the bigger threat. The two monster's battle went to the sea floor, where a volcanic eruption supposedly killed the two monsters, but Battra and Godzilla lived on. Upon metamorphosing from his larval form, he flew to Tokyo to exact his revenge on Mothra. In the heat of the battle, Godzilla appeared. Mothra and Battra teamed up to combat Godzilla together in defense of both Earth and humankind. Once Godzilla was defeated, Battra and Mothra carried him out to sea. However, Godzilla, still conscious, killed Battra while he was being transported. For giving Battra a final farewell, Mothra flies around in a circle, creating a gylph of friendship to her beloved companion. Battra was originally meant to be an "evil" twin of Mothra named "Gigamoth" (whose abilities resemble Hedorah) in an unmade filmhttp://www.tohokingdom.com/web_pages/lost_projects/godzilla_vs_gigamoth.htm, but this project was scrapped and replaced with Godzilla vs. Mothra. Conceptual art for Gigamoth would eventually find its way into the designs for Battra. Battle statistics In its larval form, Battra was a horribly brutal opponent who was relentless and remorseless in its attack. In this form, he wielded a massive yellow horn which could be put to use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. From the horn, he was also capable of firing off furious electrical blasts of an orange-yellow color. He could fire similar electrical blasts of a purple color from his crimson eyes. However, these beams would often fly wildly about, Battra not having precise control over them yet. In its imago form, Battra had lost the ability to burrow or swim, but attained flight with its new wings, allowing for easier and more efficient travel for further destruction. The once prominent horn had disappeared and had been replaced with three smaller horns. These horns were incapable of releasing energy anymore, but Battra had developed more powerful optic beams, known as "Prism" beams. Unlike the beams used in his larval form, adult Battra had complete control over the Prism Beams. He also had developed three pairs of legs and would utilize them for grasping objects. Video game appearances Battra has appeared in Super Godzilla for the SNES. In Godzilla: Save the Earth, Battra could be summoned via a particular powerup, similar to what Mothra did in the Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee and has a playable appearance of the Nintendo DS game Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash and for the PS2 version only Godzilla Unleashed. Trivia *Battra is also the name of a bird like charabom in Bomberman Jetters. *They also use Rodan's roar in Godzilla Unleashed. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mystical Kaiju Category:Mothra